


Amor Sincero

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pelusa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark ha estado enamorado de Loki desde que lo conocio por primera vez, pero no tiene valor para confesar sus sentimientos hasta que un dia Loki le pregunta lo que le sucede, se animara a decirle Tony sus sentimientos al dios de la mentira pelusa y mi primer Tony/Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Sincero

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son mios sino de Stan Lee y Marvel solo los ultilizo para mi historia.

No podía creer que yo Anthony Howard Stark, el multimillonario, playboy, genio y filantropo se terminaría enamorándose de su propio enemigo, debe ser una pesadilla "Ja, enamorarme de Loki", pensé con ironía pues él casi destruye Nueva York, y lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejar de amarlo, además todos los vengadores saben lo que siento por el dios de la mentira, al menos se que lo aceptaron y no me asesinaron como pensé que lo harían, especialmente Thor, es mas el aceptó gustosamente mi amor hacia su hermano; solo hay un problema y es que Loki no sabe lo que siento por él y mucho menos se lo voy a decir, tengo miedo de que me rechace o que me mate. Hace un año que se unió a nosotros los vengadores y diciéndole eso, me arriesgo a que se separe del grupo y vuelva a ser malo, es mejor ocultar esos sentimientos aunque me destruyen por dentro.

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación pensando sobre mis sentimientos, tan ensimismado estaba que no me di cuenta que él estaba a lado de mi cama sonriéndome me sobresalte tanto que caí de la cama por el susto, eso provocó la picara risa de Loki.

\- ¿Qué… haces… aquí? – pregunte tartamudeando y llevando mi mano sobre mi reactor de energía, veo como Loki me mira divertido, y me ayuda a pararme del suelo, al tocar su mano suave siento como una extraña energía recorre todo mi cuerpo.

\- Pues vine a ver como estaba mi vengador favorito – dijo con voz tranquila y sonriéndome, maldición ese simple gesto hace que mi corazón se acelere más de la cuenta viéndome atrapado por esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

\- A… Pues…estoy... bien – seguí tartamudeando y me maldije mentalmente, no podía parar de estar nervioso y mas estando el tan cerca de mi es tan raro, yo nunca perdía el temple ante nadie, esto me tiene muy descolocado. Noto una mano acariciando lentamente mi brazo el que él aun sostenía.

\- Que bueno que lo estés, por cierto ¿tienes algo que decirme?, te he visto raro últimamente – continuó diciendo con esa voz que me derretía por completo, debo dejar de leer poesía y novelas románticas en serio que me afecta demasiado leerlas.

\- No, estoy bien, es que últimamente estoy cansado sólo eso – mentí aunque veo que la mirada que me dedica es muy seria, tal vez adivinando que en estos momentos le estaba mintiendo.

\- No me mientas Tony, sé cuando lo estas haciendo ¿que es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó insistente, y sin previo aviso me abrazó, no supe como reaccionar, esto me provoco un sonrojo, parezco una nena, con estas extrañas reacciones y palpitaciones del corazón.

\- No pasa nada, de veras, em… mejor dime ¿donde están los demás vengadores? – cambie el tema bruscamente, mientras me apartaba de él, no podía tenerlo tan cerca de mi pues seguro terminaría cometiendo una locura.

\- Ellos tuvieron que salir, por asuntos personales, pero no me cambies el tema, dime que te sucede, no sabes lo preocupado que estoy por ti – dijo con tono triste y notarlo así hace que se me rompa el corazón, ya que Loki tenía una mirada dolida y yo odiaba verlo así.

\- Es que… - dudo un poco antes de contestarle, finalmente me decido a responderle – estoy enamorado y sé que esa persona nunca sabrá de lo que siento por él – confesé, regalándole una triste mirada casi a punto de llorar, por que se que no aguantare ocultando este secreto es demasiado el tiempo que llevo guardándolo, me está consumiendo a no poder externarlo por fin.

\- ¿Y por que no le dices a esa persona tus sentimientos? quizás, él te pueda corresponder – respondió con voz como dolida sus ojos se ven demasiado tristes aunque tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación.

\- Es que tengo miedo de como pueda reaccionar a mi confesión, ¿Qué tal que se siente asqueado? No soportaría ver odio en sus ojos – conteste con voz aterrada, Loki se acerca a mí con tranquilidad, para que su mano tocara mi hombro y me miraba tranquilo.

\- No tengas miedo Tony, se que esa persona lo comprenderá, y si te odiara me veré forzado a utilizar magia en él – acotó con malicia y al mismo tiempo acariciando mi cabello con suavidad y ternura.

\- Es imposible que puedas usar magia en esa persona – conteste, mirándolo, era ahora o nunca, ya no podía callármelo más.

-Claro que puedo usarla, soy un Dios – respondió confundido, yo me acerco más a él y lo miro con temor.

-Por que la persona que amo eres tu Loki, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, es por eso que no puedes utilizar tu magia, te dañarías a ti mismo – conteste sonrojado por la confesión que le hice, Loki me mira sorprendido, claro él no se esperaba eso, así que continúo hablando – Se que tú no puedes correspondedme después de todo quien se enamoraría de un simple mortal, no teniendo la oportunidad de conseguir a alguien de tu nivel, sé que tú nunca me vas amar como yo te amo a ti, entenderé perfectamente que me odies pero ya es una tortura para mi callarlo – termine, para ese momento ya sentía las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos y me separe de Loki para colocarme en posición fetal en la cama, no quería ver su mirada de deprecio, odio y aborrecimiento, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición hasta que sentí un par de brazos a mi alrededor, me incorpore, para ver que era Loki quien me abrazaba suavemente mi única reacción fue corresponderle ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando una de sus manos acariciar mi cabello para tranquilizarme, estuvimos mucho tiempo así hasta que me pude tranquilizar y sepárame para ver que Loki me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro eso me confundió.

\- Yo sabia que tú me amabas, pero no dije nada porque quería oírlo con tus propias palabras – dijo como si fuera lo normal de mundo yo lo mire horrorizado, él lo sabía desde antes y yo ahora lo que quería es que me tragara la tierra para no salir de ella por un buen tiempo – ¿Pero sabes una cosa?, yo jamás te odiaría ¿sabes por que? – siguió diciendo, yo negué con la cabeza tragándome el miedo – Es por que yo también te amo Anthony, desde que te conocí he sentido una atracción hacia ti de una manera que yo no me podía explicar, es por eso que desde que me capturaron y me dijeron que me unía a ustedes o me iba a la cárcel de Asgard, no dude en estar con los vengadores, por ti Tony, sólo por ti cambie mi forma de ser, por que algo dentro de mi hizo que cambiara por ti, no sé si tu manera de hablar, o toda esa inteligencia que tienes, sólo sé que te amo y que si algo te pasara, no se que haría sin ti y es por eso que de ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado y nunca jamás te dejare solo, te amo Anthony Stark y nunca dejare de hacerlo – confesó yo no podía detener las lagrimas, Dios es estúpido actuar tan hormonal, creo que esto del amor no va conmigo, derrumba por completo mis barreras, pero estoy feliz es maravilloso que Loki también me ame como yo a él, debo estar soñando pero se que es real, me lance a él devorándole la boca y Loki me corresponde enseguida; estuvimos besándonos mucho tiempo, hasta separarnos por falta de aire, y terminar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gracias por corresponderme, ya veras que te voy amar para el resto de mi vida – prometí sonriendo; nos dejamos caer sobre la cama, y Loki permitió que descansara mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras me acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

\- No hay de que Tony, te amo y haría todo por ti, y no te preocupes por amarme por tu vida, ya que cuando nos casemos y te haya hecho mío serás inmortal como yo y así viviremos hasta la eternidad ¿te gustaría eso? – dijo sonriéndome, levante la mirada de su pecho y lo miro asombrado y feliz de poder estar al lado de Loki para siempre.

\- Si, me gustaría mucho Loki, claro que acepto casarme contigo cuando tú quieras – conteste con una sonrisa, volviendo acomodarme en el pecho de mi Dios, sintiendo como me acaricia con suavidad.

\- Esta bien, nos casaremos en un mes, ya me muero de ganas por que seas mi esposo – contestó sonriendo y dándome un beso en la frente.

\- Yo también quiero ser tu esposo y no sepárame de ti jamás, por cierto ¿alguien más sabe que tú me quieres? – pregunte sonrojado, mi amado sonrió dándome un corto beso en los labios.

\- Pues todos, pero el primero que lo supo fue mi hermano y me apoyó con eso, hasta que tú decidieras dar ese paso, después lo supieron los demás, me sorprendió bastante su reacción, ya que me esperaba una negativa y no su apoyo; yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Tony, eres lo mas importante para mi – volvió a besarme y yo le correspondo ansiosamente el beso.

\- Tu también eres lo mas importante para mi Loki, te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo – sonreí volviendo a besar al amor de mi vida.

Quien lo diría, que me iba a enamorar de un dios, jamás pensé que a mi me hubiera sucedido aquello, pero no me arrepiento de enamorarme del que alguna vez fue mi enemigo, el que casi destruye Nueva York y ahora que se ha convertido en un vengador, sin duda sé que cuando me case con Loki seré el ser mas feliz para toda la eternidad.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Reviews?


End file.
